


Shouyou!!! On Ice

by atorusu



Series: Shouyou!!! On Ice (Plisetsky Shouyou) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :(((, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, De-Aged Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno is kinda mean, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, OT3, Polyamory, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, THATS AN ACTUaL TAG SHFHDJSFK, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, sorry shou ilysm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorusu/pseuds/atorusu
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a secretly famous figure skater named, Little Fire. They call him that because of his fiery orange hair, his passion for the sport, his drive to up the bar for figure skating, and most of all: because he's short!Not only is he famous, but he's dating the one and only: Yuri Plisetsky. And not only is he dating Yuri Plisetsky.. but he also kinda disappeared from the skating world and is working on his comeback.(FOR THIS WORK PRETEND YURI AND SHOUYOU ARE BOTH 15 THANKS!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Victor Nikiforov, Hinata Shouyou & Yuri Plisetsky, Hinata Shouyou/Yuri Plisetsky, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Shouyou!!! On Ice (Plisetsky Shouyou) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979738
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Shouyou!!! On Ice

_Russian_

Japanese

~~~

It was after practice and Hinata was on his way to the ice rink. His boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky, and his two "father-figures" were going to be there! They were here in Miyagi to see their little 'Shou-chan' and make sure he was ok. He obviously was, but that never stopped them from worrying, and of course it wouldn't help that his own boyfriend going off the walls from worry.

Everyone in the volleyball team thought Hinata was dating Kageyama, so it came as a surprise to them when Shouyou turned down his invitation to extra practice. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely **loves** volleyball, but ice skating would always have a special place in his heart too. He got many questions as to where he was going, and actually managed to successfully dodge every question, but he did feel bad for lying his ass off.

It was nice when he stepped into the rink, it had been awhile since he had last seen, or even facetimed Yuuri. And of course, wherever there's Yuuri, there's bound to be Viktor as well. Shouyou facetimed his boyfriend almost every night, and they talked about all sorts of things. Once you get past his well built walls, he's actually very sweet, not at all like the 'Russian Punk' he was made out to be. Of course nobody would know that except for Shouyou, but that was to be expected. He had a way of charming everyone, and it was just by luck that Yuri was able to "get someone as lovely as him" as Yuri had previously said one night while they were talking. It made Shouyou blush like mad and just thinking about it was making his face heat up. He snapped out of thought as he heard the doors slam shut, standing there was none other than Yuri Plisetsky.

_"Shou-chan! I missed you so much!!"_ He said as he extended his arms, anticipating that Shouyou would run and pull him into a hug.

_"Yu-chan!!"_ Shouyou exclaimed as he did just what Yuri had predicted. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and locked their lips, but of course that was when Yuuri and Viktor decided to make their appearance.

_"Yurio get your contaminated lips off of my sweet sunshine of a child!"_ Viktor scolded playfully, running over to Shouyou and attempting to pick him up into a hug while he was still sprawled on top of Yuri.

"Ah Shou-chan, it's been so long!" Yuuri said, wrapping him up into a hug after Viktor had let him go.

"I missed you guys so much!!" Hinata had said, shoving his face into Yuuri's chest and almost spilling a few tears. Yuuri stroked his hair and held him closer as Viktor hugged Katsuki from behind, half way wrapping Hinata into their embrace. Eventually Yurio made his way over and enveloped Shouyou into another hug, which was ended with a chaste meeting of their lips.

As Shouyou quickly wiped away his small tears and fixed the hair out of his face, he started pulling everyone over to the benches. They were talking amongst themselves and were just letting themselves be pulled along, but Shouyou had other plans. He quickly made them change and had them start working on his routine for the Junior Grand Prix. They tried to compile a routine, but just didn't like how it was fitting into the song.

Standing up quickly- as Hinata was getting frustrated from how badly this was going- a piece of paper fell from his bag where he had left it earlier. Not knowing it fell out, Yurio got a look at it and his eyes widened.

"Shou, were you planning to use these for a routine?" His boyfriend asked, looking up from the paper.

"Huh? Where did you get that?" Shouyou asked, taking the paper from his hands.

"Shou if you could do all that, it would really fit well together." He said, taking the younger's hands. "I think it would go well with the music too.."

"I've tried it... but I hadn't gotten very far with it.." Shou said, looking up hopefully. He allowed the paper to be taken from his hands and be passed to Viktor, which he was then told that he would start piecing together some choreography. 

"Then let's try it tomorrow.. Is that okay?" He asked because Shouyou was making a face, Yuri was instead met with a blinding smile and glittering amber orbs. It wasn't often that Yu and Shou could spend time together, so when he came to the conclusion that they would just be enjoying each other's company today, he was instantly excited.

**(THIS IS BASED OFF OF YUZURU HANYU'S 2019 GRAND PRIX FINAL PERFORMANCE! SORRY IF ANY OF THIS IS WRONG, I DO NOT FIGURE SKATE AND DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT IT.)**

**4L**

**4Lz**

**FCCoSp4**

**StSq4**

**3Lz**

**4S**

**4T + 1Eu+ 4F**

**4T + 2T**

**3A**

**ChSq1**

**FCSSp4**

**CSSp4**

As Hinata readied up, Yuri was making his way towards the ice. He was warming up and getting used to the "tiniest rink he's ever seen", no wonder he was called the Russian Punk. Just because he was a diva didn't mean that Shouyou didn't adore that side of him either, though. Hinata eventually joined Yuri on the ice, and they skated around a bit, this included a lot of handholding of course, because who wouldn't indulge in their hot boyfriend's request as they skated gracefully around the rink? Definitely not Shouyou, who would hold Yuri's hand any time he asked for it, seeing as he wasn't one for much PDA. He was always afraid of his fans' reactions, even if he hid it from them extremely well. While he did love Shou very much, he just couldn't help his anxiety about said things.

Shouyou was perfectly fine to keep the PDA down a minimum anyways, it wasn't like he was trying to be recognized as 'Hinata Shouyou' instead of Little Fire. While the skating world knew about their relationship, and Yuri's actual identity, nobody knew his and he was trying to keep it that way. At least for a little while longer, he wanted to have some peace and quiet. Shou was going to reveal ihis indentity soon, probably after the Junior Grand Prix. It would just really complicate things and make his life that much harder if they were to find out now. Not to mention the fact that he just disappeared from the skating world as he ended Junior High, if the press caught word of this he would never be left alone. 

After a while of just skating leisurely and enjoying each other's presence, they decided to go out for food and then go home. As they left the skating rink they wore hats and hoodies to try to conceal their identities, doing the bare minimum to not get recognized. They walked with their fingers intertwined while they made their way over to Ukai's shop where Hinata quickly purchased some pork buns. Talking and eating as they walked, they made their way to Shouyou's house, where Shou's mom had almost hugged Yuri to death when they arrived. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, and was very happy to see her "son-in-law" again. When he was first called her son, he blushed like crazy, which had his mom insisting to be called Auntie or Mom. Since then Yuri has set on Auntie, wanting to wait until they were actually married to call her mom. 

They all sat down at the table and had some tea, learning about what was new with the other. After Mrs. Hinata checked the time, her eyes widened and she apologized for keeping him up so late. Shouyou still had school tomorrow and it was almost 1 in the morning. Yuri and Shou made their way up to Hinata's room and snuggled up to each other as they found comfort in the other's warm embrace. Yuri drifted off to sleep before Shouyou, while Shouyou took the time to stare at his boyfriend. It wasn't in a creepy kind of 'you're-hot-and-i'm-a-creepy-guy-staring-at-you-while-you-sleep' but more of a 'i'm-so-lucky-to-have-you-and-i-love-you' kind of way. Shouyou ended up leaning upwards to kiss his boyfriend on his nose and then falling asleep soon after.

~~~  
  


_please give me feedback!! i don't really know where i'm going with this fic rn but... i'm hoping to find it along the way?_

_none of this is revised btw, i'll probably go back and revise it after i finish it?? i apologize for all the grammar mistakes and how repetitive it might seem? tbh idek if you can tell what POV this is, it's just kinda crazy atm MY BAD!!!_

_n e ways, leave suggestions n stuff, i'll def listen!_

_MUCH LOVE FROM ARY!! <3<3_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to writing fics, so please forgive me if it's bad!!
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and that i love u all!!!
> 
> ~ary~


End file.
